


Soft hands

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background AsaDaiSuga, F/F, I just wanted girls in dresses, I know they dont have prom in japan but let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Yui could lead a team to victory and could even lead a team through defeat all while looking professional and unbothered. But when it came to dancing with her crush?Thatwas something she didn't know how to handle.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui & Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Soft hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [ "Let's dance, partner"](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20437.html?thread=2647253#cmt2647253)

School dances were the bane of almost every introverted student's life, your parents doll you up and send you off to go mingle with other people who you’ve seen almost every day as if the sudden change of clothes makes them more tolerable.  
  
Yui was one of those students.  
  
She didn’t really have a complaint about her parents dressing her up, the dress she wore was a simple knee-length white dress that flared at her waist. There were others in full ballgowns who were so dressed up she couldn’t even recognize them. Even if she did Yui doubted they would’ve interacted, she didn’t mingle much outside of the volleyball team and it seems like she was paying for it now.  
  
Of the few girls from her team that did show up, some of them had come with dates, others were cliqued up with people she didn’t talk to and the last thing Yui wanted was to become someone's third wheel. So she just crossed the room and avoided the dance floor, she didn’t want to be one of those people that stood around just drinking punch either but anything was better than just standing alone.  
  
“Well hello, there stranger.” Yui turned at the voice behind her, relaxing when she sees it’s only Daichi. He was a good example of someone that didn’t look much different even when dressed up in a suit.  
  
“Oh finally, someone not in a corner making out, hey Daichi. “ She greets.  
  
Daichi chuckles, “Koushi and Asahi are busy with each other right now. But at least I'll get my turn with them later, what’s your excuse?” He teases lightly  
  
Yui rolls her eyes and lightly punches him in the arm. “Very funny, who would I even be coupled up with?”  
  
Daichi rubs the spot but is too used to random punches to be bothered. “I can think of someone. About 165 centimeters, black hair, pink glasses brown eyes and standing right behind you.” This time Yui does jump in surprise, only to give Daichi a dirty look and another arm punch when seeing that there was no one behind her. “Don’t give me that look. You know if Shimizu asked you’d be there in a heartbeat.”  
  
“ _If_ she asked.” Yui points out. “She’s practically the school idol, she’s probably being asked to dance with who knows how many other people right now.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean she’ll say yes to them,” Daichi says.  
  
”Doesn’t mean she’ll ask me either.” Yui counters.  
  
”I said the same thing when I was worrying about Koushi.” Daichi reminds her. “And what did you say to me?”  
  
“I just punched you and told you to stop being a baby and ask them out,” Yui admits.  
  
“Now I’m not going to punch you because that would be rude, but what I will do is tell you to turn around and good luck,” Daichi says walking away.  
  
”I’m not falling for that ag-”  
  
“Excuse me.” A soft voice interrupts from behind her. This time when Yui turns around she’s greeted by her crush in person. Kiyoko’s hair was in a high ponytail for once and she was dressed in a long floor-length peach gown that was both simple and elegant. Needless to say, Yui was speechless. “Would you like to be my dance partner?”  
  
It took Yui a moment to remember how to talk, finally able to respond with a small “Gladly,” as she took Kiyokos hand in hers and lead the other girl to the dance floor. Now dancing wasn’t something Yui knew how to do, only knowing the basic steps from what she’s seen other people do on Tv and what she sees from people are doing around her.  
  
None of this mattered when she has Kiyokos hand in hers, so she wrapped one hand around her waist and kept their other hand clasped together. They didn’t do any fancy steps and Yui could see that Kiyoko was as unfamiliar with what to do as she was at dancing. And as the two girls swayed across the floor they realized that didn’t matter as long as the two of them were enjoying each other.  
  
Neither of them noticed when the song changed to the next one, or the next, the only thing that mattered was each other's soft hands and the company of the other.


End file.
